


Dry and wonder

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Hair, Hands, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came forth because of the speculation over the halved season four of IKMY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dry and wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbae/gifts).



> This came forth because of the speculation over the halved season four of IKMY

Fingers were tapping the table nervously. Occasionally they rose to rub the cheek that felt coarse under the fingers because of the stubble. He hadn’t shaved since the previous morning and he certainly didn’t feel like shaving now. He was too nervous and his hands were a bit shaky. His cellphone shook with the force of an upcoming text message.

 _Shit, I forgot to turn it off,_ he thought.

 _Might as well take a look._ It was from Bård.

"Gimme an update!” it demanded. 

He decided to ignore him and turned the phone off. 

_What was it with Bård and text messages at inappropriate times,_ he wondered irritated. 

He got up from his chair in the waiting room and decided to walk a bit to soothe his nerves. He tried taking a deep breath, but it did nothing for the shaking of his hands. He ran both of them through his tight black curls and rubbed them together, slightly annoyed by their dryness. 

He stepped to the employee bathroom to take a drink of water and to his delight he saw that the nurses had a tube of Lemon juice and Glycerin hand lotion there. He glanced behind his shoulder, because he was feeling guilty for taking someone else’s lotion, but went ahead and squeezed a good dollop of it on his left palm. He clicked the tube shut and deliberately slowly spread the sweet-smelling salve on his hands. He took special care with the backs of his hands, taking turns rubbing first the left and then the right hand carefully, because they were the parts that suffered most of the dryness. He finished by rubbing his open, interlaced fingers together and sighing with pleasure, because the tightness on his skin, caused by the dryness, was now all gone. He lifted his brown eyes to the mirror and looked himself in the eye. He saw a face that was paler than usual, accentuated by the darkness of his hair and his thicker-than-usual stubble. He licked his lips, irritated by their dryness as well, but there wasn’t really anything to be done with that now. He ran some cold water on his hands and then he lifted them to his hair and his brow. His own cool touch felt good on his scalp but his thoughts quickly went back to the reason he was here. He was in the hallway because they had taken her away, by her own request. He was rather unhappy about it, but she had done this twice before and knew that he had trouble seeing her in pain, hours of pain. She had promised they would come and fetch him as soon as she was done. 

He returned to the hallway, but it took three more hours before they came for him. Three hours on nervous tapping and wringing of the hands. His curly hair looked like he had run his hands through it too many times, but there was a special glow on his warm brown eyes.

He hurried after the nurse, feeling he couldn’t get there quickly enough. He was taken to the room where the lights were already dimmed down and most of the staff helping had left. There was only her and the midwife. And the little creature wrapped in a blanket. He leaned toward it, extending his forefinger to the soft little cheek. His own finger was so big next to the little face and the face he touched was so, so soft. He ran his finger on the little cheek and the tiny hand grabbed the finger so tightly. He lifted his eyes to look at his wife and they shone with the wonder of touching his new-born child for the first time.


End file.
